Trust Me
by Lady Kurama
Summary: ON-HOLD. SEE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS. Kagome is Sesshoumaru’s wife. What happen when someone saw Kikyou with Inuyasha and thought it was Kagome and told Sesshy about? What a jealous husband to
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Author**: Lady-Kurama

**Title**: Trust me...

**Pairing**: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Song fic

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Kagome is Sesshoumaru's wife. Kikyou is Kagome's twin sister whom Sesshy hasn't met yet. Inuyasha is Kikyou's fiancé. What happen when someone saw Kikyou with Inuyasha and thought it was Kagome and told Sesshy about? What a jealous husband to do? Read and find out.

**Chapter I: Our lives...**

"So Kikyou, how are things between you and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her twin sister.

Kagome and her twin sister, Kikyou were having coffee. It has been a while since she had seen her sister and she really missed her.

"Things are great between us. Inu is coming back today from his business trip. I really can't wait to see him."

"I haven't seen him since my wedding. Speaking of which, I'm still mad at you for not being there."

"I know, Gome, and I said I was sorry."

"I just can't believe that you would rather go to Egypt than your own sister's wedding. Your twin sister no less."

"I know but you know how much I wanted to go to Egypt. You know how much this expedition meant to me."

"I know."

Kagome and Kikyou were twin sisters. They were really close and told each other every thing. They kept absolutely no secrets from each other. Growing up, they were the best friends and went everywhere together. Over the years, their friendship grew only stronger. Her sister was always there for her whenever she needed her. Well, except at her wedding but Kikyou's job had prevented that. Her sister works as an archeologist and that trip in Egypt was a big deal and meant a lot to her. That was the only reason why she forgave Kikyou so easily.

"You know, you still haven't met Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"I know but I saw some pictures of him when I went over his parents' mansion with Inuyasha last month. He's really handsome."

"I know. He's prettier than me and his hair, oh my god, it put my hair to shame."

Kikyou laughed.

"I'm serious."

"Anyway, tell me about him."

"I have a better idea. His parents are coming over for dinner with us next Sunday. Why don't you and Inuyasha come? I will really love to have you guys over."

"Alright, I'll talk to Inu about it."

"Great. Now tell me about your trip."

The sisters were soon engageed deep into conversation. They talk about everything they have done since the last time they saw each other. They were amazed with what the other had done and accomplished. They were so proud of each other.

"So are you guys planning on having children anytime soon?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome blushed.

"Well, we never really talked about it. But you never know in the future."

Her sister smiled.

"So have you talk to mom, lately." Kikyou asked.

"No. Have you?

"Yeah, she's doing fine thought."

"That's good."

"I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a phone rang.

"It's yours. Mine is on vibrations." Kagome said.

Kikyou leaned downward toward her purse to get her phone. While stretching up, she accidentally knocked over her coffee cup and spilled half of its content on her white blouse.

"Oh! Shit." She yelled.

"Oh God."

The phone was forgotten while the sisters fussed over the ruined blouse.

"This is terrible. I have to pick up Inuyasha up at the airport in fifteen minutes."

"Can you run home and change?"

"I don't have time. Besides, you know how impatient Inu can be."

"Yeah, I know. I can give you my jacket. We're the same size so it should fit you."

"Are you sure? That jacket looked pretty expensive. I don't think I can afford it if I ruined it."

"Don't make me hit you?" she said.

"Well if you insist."

"Don't worry about it. You can return it when you come over next week."

"Alright. Well I better leave if I want to get there on time."

"Okay. See you later, sis."

"Bye, Gome."

The sisters hugged each other before going their separate ways. Kagome got in the limo and waved at the driver to go. With a sigh, she leaned again the seat and closed her eyes. She knew it wouldn't take long before she got home. She hoped her husband was home.

Kagome got married a three months ago to Japan's richest man, Sesshoumaru West. They had met while she was in college. Inuyasha was the one that introduced them while her sister was studying aboard. They had dated for a while and a year later, he asked to marry him. She had gladly accepted. She loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart but a new husband had trust issues. He was very possessive of her. He hates it when a man came near her especially his brother. And she hated when he acted like that. It made her feel like she was his property.

The car pulled in front of the huge mansion she called home. She didn't wait for the driver to come around and opened the door for her. She gathered her purse and got out. The house was huge. It was pretty old. Sesshoumaru told her that it had been in his family for centuries. The house was lavishly furnished with gold and silver. The most expensive tapestries hung on the walls with Sesshoumaru's ancestors' portrait. It rivaled Catherine's Palace both in beauty and style. Sometimes she felt like she was living in a museum which was pretty true since half the stuff they had in it was very old and expensive. As she walked in, servants came to welcome her home and letting her know that her husband was home and he was in his office. She gave her purse to a servant and asked her to put it in the master bedroom. She walked toward her husband's office. Not bothering to knock, she barged in. She found her husband behind his desk staring at his computer's screen. He raised his head and stared at her. She could tell that he was getting a headache by the way he was rubbing his temples.

"Hi, honey." She said.

"Hi."

She walked behind his office and started massaging his stiff shoulders.

"How was your trip?" she asked.

"Boring but quite productive."

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked.

"Not much."

"Honey..."

"Are you going to give me **"you're a workaholic"** speech again?" He said.

She pouted and sat herself on the edge of his desk.

"You know I'm right."

He knew she was right but damn he wasn't going to admit it to her.

"Tell you what, why don't you know run upstairs and catch up on your sleep."

"Love to but I have business letters that I need to type and balance our portfolios not to mention that I have a presentation that's due tomorrow."

"I can do that for you."

"Can you go over these contracts?" He said, showing a stack of paper.

"Yes, I can."

"Can you put together a presentation for our next project?"

"Yes, don't worry, I can do it. You trained me remember?"

"Alright. You better not mess up."

"Don't worry I can do it just as good as you." She said with a smile.

He smiled back and left his wife to do his work. He paused when he realized what he just said. He just left Kagome in his office, to do his job. He turned on his heels and started back to his office when Kagome stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Baby, are you sure you can do this."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go to bed."

**_'I know I'm going to regret this.'_** He whispered to himself.

"I heard that."

Back in Sesshoumaru's office, Kagome started typing the letters. Once done with those, she moved on to the portfolios. She was amazed at the amount of work her husband had to do. Six hours later, she was still had it. She had done pretty much everything but still had to print out some papers and put them into different folders. She was turning off the computer, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

A woman in a maid outfit came.

"Yes."

"Lady Kagome, I'm here to tell you that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you but could you do me a favor."

"Of course, my lady."

"Could you ask Jaken to bring our dinner to our suite?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Thank you."

The servant bowed and left. Kagome finished with her work then left the office to check on her husband. She found him lying on their big bed, sleeping peacefully. He looked so handsome. His features were relaxed. He didn't look as cold as he usually does when he was in the business world. Most people thought her husband was cold and ruthless which he was except when he was with her. She had to agree with them at some point. Sesshoumaru was a shrewd businessman. And it showed by the success of his company, Western INC. The company was booming and continued to grow. It was all thanks to this man's insightful skills. She sat on the bed and set out to awake her husband. She kissed his eyes, then his cheek. She then kissed his luscious lips. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He stared at her before capturing her lips with his and kissed her passionately. They pulled away for air.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes."

She smiled slyly.

"Come on say it?" he said.

"Say what?"

""**_I told you so." _**I know you want to say."

"I told you so." She laughed.

He chuckled at her childish behavior.

"Dinner will be ready soon. You can take a shower if you want. I asked Jaken to bring our dinner up here."

"Ok."

While her husband showered, Kagome changed into her pajamas. She knew once Sesshoumaru ate, he'll want to go back to bed. And she was feeling quite tired herself. She watched her face, scrubbing away all of her makeup, leaving her face bare and clean. When she returned to their room, she put on her silk robe. Minutes later, Jaken brought their food. The food smelled delicious and looked it too.

The one thing Kagome really loved about this house was how it was set up. The house contained multiple rooms, but it also has several suites. And their master bedroom was part of itof their suite. Their suite was made of the master bedroom which was huge with two walked in closets, a huge four-poster bed with silk drappery, a dresser containing her cosmetic and jewelery, a night table on each side of the bed. A dining-room with a table for two and a bar. A living-room furnished with the best furniture money could buy and it was completed with a 50" inches plasma screen TV with surround sound, DVD, Radio, CD and everything they need when watching a movie. They even had a microwave for popcorn. And of course, there was the bathroom with a marble Jacuzzi size bathtub embellished with gold. Everything in the bathroom was made in marble from the bathtub to the sink and there were all adorned in gold. It was truly a sight to behold. Sometimes, she felt like she was living in a house within a house.

She had just finished setting the table when Sesshoumaru walked in. She sat him and served him then did the same for herself. They ate in silence. The food was as delicious as it looked. Of course they had come to expected it. After dinner, they both went to bed, dreaming of their future together.

Author's note: Okay, here's my second Inuyasha fic. If you read the first one, lots of you ask me to continue and turned the story into a multi-chapter Story instead of a one shot. If you still want me to continue, just let me know. And if you have any question concerning this fic. Just leave me a review with your question and i will answer the next time i update. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. the more review i have, the sooner, i will update...Ja ne.


	2. Meeting Rin and Shippo

**Chapter II: Meting Rin and Shippo…**

"Here's your contract." Inuyasha said.

He dropped the folder on top of his older brother desk. The later raised his head and looked at him. His face was as emotionless as ever.

"Did you get everything done?"

"Yes, I did everything."

"Good, now get out. I have work to do."

Inuyasha snorted and left his brother's office. Ever since they were little, Sesshoumaru has always been cold especially toward him. Well maybe after his mother's death. Since her death, Sesshoumaru had closed up and shut everyone out. He had become cold and emotionless. Inuyasha remembered when they were little. His brother used to play with him. He used to stood up for him when he went to school for the first time. He remembered how he used to follow Sesshoumaru everywhere. He had to admit, he missed these times. When he met Kagome and her sister, he was so jealous of them. The way they acted and cared for each other without caring who was looking. They were so close to each other. He wished he had that kind of relationship with his one and only brother. Hell would probably freeze over before he and Sesshoumaru get along

On his way to the office, he stooped by his secretary's desk. He wanted if he had any messages.

"Hi, Sango." He said.

The pretty brunette raised her head from the computer screen.

"Hi, Inu. How was your trip?" she smiled.

"Fine."

"Did you get the contract?"

"You know I did." He said, smirking.

She laughed.

"You're too arrogant for your own good. Then again you are Sesshoumaru's brother after all."

He smiled.

"Say, have you seen Miroku?"

Sango blushed at the mention of the name.

"No, I haven't seen him today."

"Well, okay. If you do see him before I do, please tell that I need to talk to him."

"Sure."

"Thanks. Do I have any mail today?"

"Yes, you do and I already put them in your office."

"Thank you, Sango."

He went to his office. Just as Sango said, the letters were on his office. He flipped to them. Seeing nothing of importance, he dropped them in the letter holder and sat behind his office. He turned on the computer. Five minutes later, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in."

Sango walked in, holding a folder.

"What's up."

"Your brother's secretary just dropped this off for you."

She handed him the folder and left. Inuyasha eyed the folder and opened it. He flipped through it and was furious when he saw what his asshole of a brother did.

He quickly got up and waltzed to his brother's office. Not bothering to knock, he stormed in.

"How could you?" he yelled.

"How could I what?"

"That's was my project. How could you take it from me?"

"I could and I did."

"But why?"

"It was a waste of time and money. We don't need these useless expenses."

"What do you mean **_useless expenses_**?"

"You've been wining and dining Kouga for the past two months. If you were going to get that contract, you would do so sooner."

"I told you just give a few more days and I'll get your stupid contract."

"My decision is final."

"Where's Kagome. I'm going to tell Kagome about this."

With the last statement, he left the way he came. Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple. God, he hated dealing with his childish little brother. He took a deep breathe and went to his work. Half an hour had not passed before someone else burst into his office uninvited. He raised his to see his wife. She was fuming.

"What now?" he sighed.

"How could you?"

**_Man, talk about déjà vu._**

"What did I do this time, my darling wife?"

"You know damn well what you did."

"If you're talking about cutting back the funding to the shelter, then yes."

"Sesshoumaru, how could you do this? These people need this fund."

"What do you need to fund all of these things? Why can you be satisfied with your orphanage?"

"But…"

"No buts. I'm not going to finance any more of these things."

"That's not fair."

"Well, life is not fair."

"Why are you doing this?"

"If I listen to you and Inuyasha, we'll go broke before the end of the month."

"Broke? Have you seen your banking your banking accounts lately?"

"I know very well what's in my bank accounts."

"Then why don't you share it with the less fortunate?"

"Because, just like me, **_'the less fortunate'_** as you put it can work and make their own fortune."

"Fine, have it your way."

"I intend to, my love. Now if you're done fussing, would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

"Sure. I'm hungry anyway but don't think for a second that I've forgiven you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Minutes later, Kagome was sitting across the table from her husband. They had already ordered their food and were sitting in complete silence. Kagome was still mad at him for cutting the funds to the shelter.

"Are you still sulking, my love."

"I'm not sulking."

"Oh really? Then why do I feel like you wish your hands were around my neck."

"You're just imagining things."

He smirked. The waiter bought their food.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked.

"I'm going to the orphanage. I promised Rin and Shippo that I'll visit today."

"Who are they?"

"Rin is a little girl. She's four years old. Her parents died when she was three and her family dropped her at the orphanage two months ago. Shippo's four. His parents died in a car accident three months ago. We found the remaining of his family but they didn't want him. Apparently, his parents married without their families' blessing so neither side wants the child

"Do they get adopted?"

"Well, yes. We try to find people to adopt them. Just like week, a couple wanted to adopt Shippo but he didn't want to go."

"Why not?"

"He didn't want to leave without Rin."

"Oh!"

"I thought it was kind of sweet."

"If you say so, my love."

"Would you like to meet them? I'm sure they would love to meet you." She asked.

"Nope, I don't."

"Please, Sess. It'll mean a lot to me."

"I don't have the time. I have work to do."

"Please. You don't have to stay long."

"Alright if it means that means to you."

"It does."

"If you're finished, we can leave right away."

"Sure."

He paid for their lunch. She gave the driver the direction to the orphanage. Once inside the limo, she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"To say thank you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm. She always comfort in his strength. He was always so gentle with her.

They pulled in the parking lot of the orphanage. As soon as they got out the car, kids surrounded them.

"Kagome…Kagome…" They chanted.

"Hey, guys. There's someone I want you to meet." she smiled.

She then proceeded to make the introduction. He watched in awe as she introduced all twenty children to him. She even knew the difference between two twin girls who looked the same to him.

"You remembered all their names?" He asked.

"Well, of course."

"So where are the ones you wanted me to meet?"

"They're inside. Come on, I'll give you a tour."

The inside of the orphanage was welcoming and cozy. He followed her in the living room. The walls were painted in cream color. Paintings were hanging randomly. The living room was furnished with comfortable couches and chairs. There was a chimney giving it a homely feeling. She led him upstairs where she showed the bedrooms. Each room had two little beds and was either painted blue or pink. After that, she showed him the playrooms, the dining room, the classroom.

"We try to make them feel at home as much as possible."

"I can see that."

"Now, come on, you have to meet Rin and Shippo. I promise you're going to love them."

He really doubted that but he didn't tell her that. He could see how much it means to his wife and if having meeting these two children pleases her than so be it. He won't spoil her happiness. At the same time, he couldn't help wondering what she would look like with a child of her own. Her child. Their child. They've never rally talk about having a family of their own but he knew she thought about it. He knew Kagome loved kids. Why else would she buy a shelter and helped the little ones. He had seen the look on her face when the kids came out and met her. It was a look of pure joy and innocence. He liked it. He wanted to keep that look her face for as long as possible.

"Kagome…you came."

Sesshoumaru shook out of his reveries and looked at the little boy. He was barely over three feet with red hair and green eyes. His eyes lit up as he chatted merrily with his wife. He was amazed that she listened patiently and answering all his questions.

"Shippo, I want you to meet Sesshoumaru." She smiled.

"Who's he? Is he going to live here with us too?"

"He's my husband and no, he's not going to live with you and Rin."

"Oh!"

"So where's Rin?"

"I think she's in her room."

"Why don't you and Sesshoumaru get acquainted and I'll go get Rin."

"Okay."

Kagome left the room leaving Shippo and Sesshoumaru together. Shippo eyed him as if he had two heads instead of one.

"Are you really Kagome's friend?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to be my friend?" he asked.

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"Nope. Rin is my only friend."

"Kagome is my only friend too."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love her very much."

"She told me she loves you too."

"Is that so?"

He nodded. Kagome came back with a little girl in her arms. She had long brown her and eyes. She was almost as tall as Shippo.

"Hey Rin, come Sesshoumaru. He's really nice and he's Kagome's husband and only friend." Shippo said.

"What's a husband?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Shippo shrugged.

Kagome smiled as she watched Shippo and Rin bombarded her husband with questions. For someone who always looked so cold in the business world, he sure looked different with children. He looked, dare she say it, cute. She couldn't help the sense of longing that she felt every time she saw these children. They were so wonderful. She couldn't understand how any human being could refuse or even abandoned them. It was dreadful. She would never let that happen to her child. That's why she was determined to find a home for each one of them. No matter what it took.



Since seeing the way Sesshoumaru interacted with Rin and Shippo this morning, Kagome kept wondering what it would be like to have a child of her own. Now hours later, she was still pondering the same question. She knew Sesshoumaru would make a wonderful father. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what Sesshoumaru would say if she told him she want a baby. Since they got married, they have never talked about having a family. There wasn't any hurry. They were both young. She was twenty-six and he was twenty-eight so their biological clock was still ticking and will be for quite some time. It's just that she wanted a child so badly.

She sighed and sat up on the couch. Sitting here and wallowing in self-pity wasn't going to get her the baby she wanted. He will probably freak. She knew that she couldn't be blunt about it. She has to subtle about it. She got up and walked toward her husband's office. As usual after dinner, Sesshoumaru was sitting in his office behind his computer. He raised his head when he heard her entered.

"What's wrong, my love?" he asked.

"Nothing."

She walked behind his office and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm bored." She said.

**_"Well that didn't come out as planned."_** She thought. Sesshoumaru turned his chair around, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her to sit on his lap.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"Take me out?"

"Alright."

"Would you really?"

"Of course."

"Great."

"Now tell me. Where would you like to go?"

"Dancing. I want to go dancing."

"And?"

"And I want you to bring me home and make love to me all night."

"Well, come on, my lady. The night awaits." He smiled.

Author's note: The second chapter of this story is done. Please review and let me know what you think


	3. An Interresting Day

**Chapter III: An Interresting Day...**

Kagome sat on her big bed and stretched. Her husband had already left for work and today was her day off. She had booked herself a day at the spa for her and her sister but the latter had declined because she had to work and couldn't get out of it. She got off the bed and went to the bathroom for a warm shower. She took off her pajamas and got under the steaming. She was quick about it. After all, she was going to spend the day at a spa. She wore blue jeans and a white blouse. She let her hair down and wore black stilettos at her feet. She went downstairs to the kitchen and toasted herself a cinnamon bagel with cream cheese and a cup of decaf coffee with cream and sugar. She ate her breakfast quickly.

She went to the garage to get her car. It was a valentine present from her husband. It was a convertible Ferrari with her favorite gadgets such as heated seats and navigational system. She got in and back her way out of the driveway. She didn't drive directly to the spa but toward the **_Western Inc_** office. She needed to see her husband. She parked her car in front of the building and went inside.

She said hi to Sesshoumaru's secretary.

"Is he in?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. West. He's in."

"Thanks."

She went to his office and unlike the other times, she knocked first before entering.

"Come in."

She pushed the door opened.

"Hi, Baby." She said.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you wanted the day off."

"I do. I just came by to say hi."

He got up from his chair, walked around his desk, and took her in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck and leaned for a sweet kiss. He licked her bottom lips before he slipped his tongue in her mouth. They broke off soon after because there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was his secretary.

"Sir, your ten o'clock appointment is here."

"Alright. Thank you."

She left and closed the door.

"I guess I better go. I will see you later tonight."

"Alright."

"Bye. I love you." She said with one last kiss.

"I love you too."

She then turned and left. On her way out, she spotted Sango. She was Inuyasha's secretary and such a nice girl. She wondered if she would like to go to the spa with her. She really didn't want to go by herself.

"Hey, Sango."

"Good morning, Mrs. West."

"Please, call me Kagome."

"Alright. Is there something I can't do for you this morning?" Sango asked.

"Actually there is."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the spa with me. I booked it a couple of weeks ago for my sister and I but she can't go and I really don't have anyone to go with."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Look…I know we're not exactly friends so this could be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other."

"Well, I would love to go but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to work."

"Oh don't worry about that. I can get you off."

"Really?"

"Of course. So would you go?"

"How can I say no to a day of relaxing and pampering."

"Great. Let me talk to Inuyasha and let him know about it."

"He's not in right now."

"Oh! Well. I'll just give him a call on our way there. Come on."

Sango turned off her computer, gathered her belongings, and followed Kagome out of the building.

"So tell me about yourself." Kagome said, once they were in her car.

"There's really not much to tell. I live with my little brother. His name is Kohaku and I've taking care of him since our parents died six years ago. I was still in college and he was only twelve years old. I had very little time for a personal life."

"How about now? Is there anyone special in your life?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I told you, I don't really have much time to date."

"How old is your brother now?" Kagome asked.

"He just turned eighteen."

"Does he go to college?"

"He's starting at the end of August."

"Wow…you must be proud."

"I am. He's a really great kid."

"I'm sure he is."

Sango smiled.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do when he leaves for college?"

"Do you mean if I'm going to start dating again?"

"Yeah." She said sheepishly.

"To be honest, I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Do you like anybody?"

"Well, there's this one guy."

"What's his name?"

"Miroku."

"Miroku. As in Miroku, the one that works at the office?"

"Yeah."

"That guy is a pervert."

"I know. He groped the first time I met him."

"He did that to me to and Sess punched him."

"Mr. West punched someone. He's always so calm and composed."

"Well, he's not always like that."

"Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know…what is it like to be married to Japan's richest man and not too mention hottest…I mean handsome…I…uh." Sango stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. I know he's gorgeous, I also know other women are going to notice. I'm not going to get mad if you say he's hot." Kagome said.

"So what is it like?"

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's amazing. He gave everything I want and some more. It's glamorous but that's not really, what our lives are about. We have our share of fights and arguments. I guess beneath all the riches and fame, we're like a regular couple."

"I can see that. You seem to be so in love with each other."

"We are…oops here we are."

Sango took in the spa and gasped.

"We're going in there?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

Kagome got her purse and turned off the ignition. She locked the car and made her way inside the building. She went to the desk to check in.

"What's the name was the reservation made?" asked the receptionist.

"Kagome West."

"Of course, Mrs. West. You're all set. Someone will be right with you."

"Alright. Thank you."

She went back to where Sango was sitting and sat next to her.

"I better call Inuyasha before I forget." Kagome said.

She fished her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Inuyasha's number. The latter wasn't answering his phone so she figured he must be at a meeting or somewhere else. She just left a message.

Two women in white came to welcome Kagome and Sango.

"Mrs. West, it's always a pleasure to see you." Said one of the two women.

"Thank you."

"Please follow us. Everything is ready for you."

"Great."



"I feel like hot wax." Sango said, hours later.

"Tell me about it. That deep tissue massage was divine."

"I know. I feel brand new."

"Me too. I just need a nap and I'll all set."

She smiled.

"I heard you."

"So where do you want me to drop you off?" Kagome asked.

"On Main Street."

"Alright."

Kagome drove her to her house and they said goodbyes.

"Thank you for taking me with you."

"No problem."

"See you on Monday, Kagome."

"You too Sango…bye…say hi to Kohaku for me."

"I will...bye."

Kagome put the car back in drive and headed home. Since it was only four in the afternoon, she didn't expect her husband to be home. She went straight to their bedroom after putting her car back in the garage. When she got to her room, Sesshoumaru was in there.

"Hello, love." He said.

"Hi, Baby. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"I meant what are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"I left work early."

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. I just wanted to be home. Besides, there wasn't much to do at the office."

"Oh!"

She left him lying on the bed and went to her closet to find something to wear.

"Kagome?" he said.

"Yeah?" she yelled back from her closet.

"You do remember that we're going to a party tonight, right?"

"What party?" she asked, sticking her head out of the closet.

"The grand gala that Naraku is having in honor of his sister, Kagura."

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes. We have to go. It's already too late to refuse."

"Well tell them I have smallpox." She said.

"No."

"How about a rash?

"Kagome."

"Tell them I have the flu."

"Now you're being childish."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner than I could come with an excuse not to go? You know I can't stand that Kagura."

"Are you still jealous?"

She came out of the closet to glare at her husband.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of that woman?"

He knew better than to answer that question. Kagura and Kagome had never gotten along because they were always fighting over him. His wife always detested meeting with Kagura. According to his wife, Kagura was a snake in the grass, just waiting to bite when the least expected.

"I just hates when she clings to you like a parasite. I swear one of this day, I going I'm going to…"

"No need to get violent, Baby."

"You're right. I shouldn't waste my breath on that woman."

"Come here, Baby." He beckoned.

She went to him and lied down next to him. Her hands automatically went to his hair.

"When are you getting a hair cut? Your hair is getting longer. It's almost at your butt."

"I thought you like my hair."

"I do. I love your hair. It's one the features that attracted me to you."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yup."

"So I guess if I cut my hair short, you won't love me anymore?"

"I will love you no matter what you look like but I'll miss playing with it." She said.



"Are you ready yet?" Sesshoumaru asked his wife for the umpteenth time.

"Almost." She said.

He was getting sick of hearing her saying that she was almost done. He got up from the couch and walked to their bedroom. And there was his wife standing in front of their bed in her bathrobe.

"Love, why aren't you dressed?" he asked.

"I'm not going." She simply stated.

"And why not?"

"I can't find anything to wear."

"You mean to tell me that you turned your closet inside out and you still can't find anything to wear."

"Yes."

"How about this dress?" he asked.

He picked out a red strapless dress.

"I wore that already."

"When?"

"At your parents' anniversary party."

"Honey, that was six months ago."

"I can't wear it."

"Okay. What about this one."

This time he showed her a cream-colored halter-top dress.

"I wore it at the function we went two weeks ago."

"Is there anything in your closet you haven't worn?"

"No."

"Do you want me to buy you a new dress?" he asked.

"There's no time for that."

"Then what do you propose we do? We have to be at the party in half an hour."

"Why don't you just go? I'm staying home."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Alright. If you're so sure. I'm sure Kagura will love to keep me company."

"What?"

"You said you don't want to go."

"Yeah. That's no reason to replace me. I'm your wife for Pete's sake."

"I'm not replacing you. I just need an escort for the party."

"Fine. I'll go. I'll be damned if I let that woman flirt with you."

"But you have nothing to wear."

"I think I can find something."

"If you say so."

She got from the bed and walked into her closet. She looked through the throng of clothes and finally found what she was looking for.

"I knew it was there somewhere." She said to herself.

She came out of the closet holding a beautiful dress. The dress was cream-colored and opened at the chest all the way down to her belly button. The dress was backless and the sides were opened. A diamond band held the two sides together in the back.

"I've never seen this dress before." He said.

"Really? I bought it when we went to Italy last summer. I've never worn it before."

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks."

She put the dress on the bed and took off her robe. She then threw the robe on the floor and put on the dress.

"Come here, Baby." She said.

"Why?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need you to fasten the back of my dress."

"Alright."

She turned her back to him and he fastened the band across her back.

"Done."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She then ran pass him and straight to their bathroom. Kagome put her hair up and secured it with her hairpins. A few loose strands caressed her face.

"Love, can you get me my jewel box?" she yelled to Sess.

"Of course."

Minutes later, he walked into the bathroom and handed her the jewel box she asked for.

"Thanks and don't worry I'm almost done."

He nodded. She opened the box and took out a three stoned diamond necklace with matching earrings. She put them on and freshen her make up a bit. When she was done, she sighed and straightened her posture.

"So what do you think?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru raised his head and looked at his wife. She looked stunning. The dress she was wearing cling to her like a second skin and showed off her hourglass figure.

"You looked gorgeous."

"You really think so?" she asked.

He walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"I know so. I'll be the envy of every man at the gala tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled.

"Now, come on. We're already late." He said.

She took his hand and followed him out to the limo. On the way out, Sess asked a maid to clean their room while they were out.

During the ride, Kagome keep fussing about her looks. She wanted to look her best especially tonight. She remembered the first time she met with Kagura. It was two weeks after she and Sesshoumaru had gotten married. Kagura had come by the office to see Sesshoumaru. She wanted to see for herself the woman who had **_stolen_** Sesshoumaru from her. When she saw Kagome, she made such a scene. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru would prefer another woman to her. Especially one that was younger.

"Don't worry my love. You look beautiful." Her husband reassured her.

"Thank you."

The limo came around to a stop and the driver came around to open the door for them. Sesshoumaru got out an offered his hand to Kagome. She took it and followed him inside the house. He handed their invitation to the usher and went inside. As much as she hated it, she was impressed by the decorations. The place looked amazing. There were tables everywhere. Waiters were scurrying around holding trays of drinks an ors d'oeuvres.

"Sesshoumaru daaarrrrlinnnngggg"

Kagome visibly cringed. They both turned their head in the direction of the voice. It was just as she had suspected. Kagura was coming toward them and the seductive sway and her hips didn't go unnoticed by Kagome neither did the sluttish dress she was wearing. She was wearing a red strapless dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"Hello, Darling." She purred to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome so wanted to reach out and strangled her.

"Hello, Kagura. You remember my wife, Kagome?" he said.

"Of course, I do." She said to Kagome then to Sess. "So how have you been, darling."

"Great. Kagome's been taking great care of me."

"You don't say."

She shot Kagome a murderous look, which she gladly returned. She hated that woman with a passion.

"Come on, darling. You're sitting at our table." Kagura said.

Kagura walked in front of them, leading to their table.

"If she call Darling one more time, I swear I'm going to strangle her." Kagome hissed to her husband.

"Behave yourself." He whispered back.

Kagura lead them to a table in the front. Her brother, Naraku and some two other people that she recognized from the last social function they attended.

"Let me introduce to Kouga and his fiancée, Ayame." Kagura said.

"We've met." Kouga said.

"That's great." Kagura smiled.

They sat with Kagome on Sesshoumaru's right and Kagura on his left. Kouga was sitting next to Kagome and his fiancée was on his other side.

Soon the room began to fill with people. Kagura and Naraku had to leave to perform their hosting duties. They returned when the last guests had arrived. The appetizers were soon served and were fallowed by dinner. The room was filled with laughter and music playing softly the background.

"So, Kagura, won't you tell us about your traveling."

"It was absolutely fantastic. I saw so many things and met so many people. It was glorious." She said.

"Where did you go?" Ayame asked.

"I toured Europe."

"That must have been fun. I always wish to travel but with my job, I barely have time for a social life."

"What do you do?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a psychologist but I specialized in children psychology."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always been fascinated by the way the brain works. It's even more complex for children."

"I would suppose so since they're so little."

"Do you have any children?" Ayame asked.

"No, we don't." She said.

"So Kagome, Sesshoumaru told me that you opened an orphanage." Kagura said, tired of being left out of the conversation.

"Yes, I have."

"Why don't you tell us about that?"

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell us what it's like to work with pesky little kids?"

She was going to reply when Sesshoumaru squeezed her hands.

"It's great." She said between gritted teeth.

Music started to play and Naraku turned to Kagome.

"Would you do the honor of this dance?" He asked.

"Of course."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They started dancing.

"I want to apologize for my sister's behavior." He started.

'It's quite alright."

"Nonetheless, she shouldn't have insulted your work."

"The orphanage is more of a hobby than work. I don't run it. I just provide the funds and I do visits sometimes."

"I can see that it means a great deal to you."

"It does. I just want those children to have a home."

He smiled.

"So if you don't work at the orphanage, where do you work, if you work that is?"

"I do. I actually work with Sesshoumaru. I'm executive manager but I'm the one everybody complains to when something's wrong."

"I see."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm in the same line of business as your husband."

"Oh."

The song ended and they returned to their seat. While they were dancing, Kagura had somehow wiggled herself closer to Sesshoumaru. Her husband must have seen the look on her eyes because he asked her to dance.

"I want you to stop it." He said when they were out of earshot.

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"She started it."

"And I'm asking you to stop. You're acting to like a child."

"Take her side, why don't you?"

"I'm taking sides."

"Whatever."

"Promise me that you'll stop."

"Fine."

They danced in silence. She could feel tears welling in her eyes but she refused to let them spilled. As soon as the song ended, she excused herself saying she had to go the bathroom. The bathroom was easy to find. She sat in the bathroom stall. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself. Once she gained her composure back, she left the stall and went to check oh her makeup. She looked fined except her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glossy. She took a few more minutes before she left the bathroom only to bump into Kagura.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I came looking for you anyway."

"Why?"

"You were taking such a long time and being the gracious hostess that I am, I came to check up on you."

"Really? I would have thought that you would seize an opportunity like that to flirt with my husband." She hissed.

"Why bother. It's only a matter of time before he tires of you and return to me." She said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me put it this way. Sesshoumaru needs a real woman. Someone who can understand him and treat him like the man he is. And trust me darling, that's not you."

Even if she wanted, she couldn't stop herself. She slapped Kagura. Hard across the face. The older woman gasped.

"How dare you little bitch." She yelled.

She lunged herself at Kagome but the latter moved to the side. Kagura tried to punch her but she caught it unfortunately Kagura didn't do the same to Kagome's next punch. Kagome's fist made hard contact with her nose. She was going to throw another one but she was stopped. They were so immerged with themselves that that they had failed to see the crowd of people that had gathered around them.

"Stop it." Her husband said.

She stopped squirming in his arms.

"Get out of my house." Kagura yelled.

"Gladly." She bit back.

She got out of Sesshoumaru's arm and stormed outside. Their limo was waiting. As soon as they were sitting, her husband unleashed his anger.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"She deserved it."

"Not only did you disobey me but you broke your promise to me."

"I'm sorry I broke my promise but I'm not sorry I punched her."

"You might have broken her nose."

"And I'll do it again if I have the chance."

"This is not a game, Kagome. She can sue you."

"Then let her."

They both glared at each other.

"You know this is all your fault." She said.

"How is any of this my fault?" he asked.

"You were the one that force me to come."

"I did not force you to do anything."

"I knew I should have stayed at home."

"Maybe you should have."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"If you had then you wouldn't have embarrassed me in front if all those people."

"Embarrassed you? That woman insulted me and you're talking about being embarrassed." She cried.

By now, the tears were flowing and she did not stop them. The limo had come to a stop. She waited for her husband to get out of the car before she did. She made a beeline for their bedroom, ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. She locked it and sunk down on the floor. She didn't know for how long she stayed there. By now, she had cried all she could and her eyes were dried. She had no more tears left. She got up and went to the sink to look at her reflection. Her eyes were red and her whole face was flushed. She shed her dress and got into the stall in shower. When she was finished, wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom. Her husband wasn't in there, thank God. She put on her silk nightgown and went to bed.

Sleep was elusive as she soon find out. As angry as she was, she couldn't wondering where her husband was. She glanced at the clock and it read 1:47 a.m. Just when she was going to look for him, the bedroom door opened. She lay down very still and pretended to be sleeping. She listened as her husband go about getting ready for bed and finally settle down next to her. Her body went rigid.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Neither of them was asleep and both of them to proud to say they were sorry. Kagome was about to give up and go to sleep when she felt Sesshoumaru's arm wrapped themselves around her and pulled her back to his chest. She caught her breath.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She didn't answer. If he was going to apologize, he had to do better than that. Her husband must have read her mind. He turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry for the things I said. I'm sorry I made you go when clearly didn't want to. I'm sorry I said you're embarrassed me. If anything I was proud of you."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I broke my promise. I'm sorry I made such a mess. It's just she made me so angry."

"Why?"

"She said it's only a matter of time before you get tired of me and go to her."

"You know I would never do such a thing. I would never leave you for her. Why should I go for less when I already have the best?"

He cupped her face in his hand and brought her face closer to his. He captured her lips in sweet but passionate kiss.

"You're the only woman for me, Kagome Higurashi West."

TBC…

Author's note: The longest chapter I've ever written.


	4. Kagura's Challenge, Kagome's Secret

**Chapter IV: Kagura's Challenge and Kagome's Secret…**

Kagome stretched her body and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't want to leave bed yet. She reached across the bed and looked for her husband but her fingers only met with the cold sheets. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. **_'He must be downstairs.'_** She thought. She glanced at the clock. It read 11:33.

"I can't believe I slept in." she said to herself.

She looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly in the sky.

"I could go for a swim right about now."

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She then put on a two-piece white bikini with sarong around her waist and her white sandals. She left her room and went downstairs, hoping to get something to eat. A maid welcomed her.

"Good morning, Mrs. West."

"Good morning."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, Please."

"What would you like?"

"Cinnamon oatmeal with brown sugar and a cup of coffee."

"I'll get that for you right away."

The servant left. Kagome went outside, on the back porch. The maid returned a few minutes later with her coffee and the newspaper.

"Have you seen my husband?" She asked.

"Mr. West went out this morning. He said that he will be back by lunch time."

"Thank you."

After her breakfast, Kagome went to the pool. She took off her sarong and went for a swim. After a few laps, she dried up and lay down on the lounge chair with a book.

Sesshoumaru came back around noon. After packing his black Mullen M-11, Sesshoumaru went straight to his office. He had important businesses to take care of. In his office, he made a few phone calls and got everything sorted out before he went looking for his wife.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked the butler, Jaken.

"The mistress is at the pool."

Like Jaken, Kagome was at the pool. She was lying in a long chair reading a book.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

She sat up and took off her sunglasses.

"Abandoned Prayers by Gregg Olsen."

"What is it about?"

"I haven't read that much of it but it's about a amishman and the poeple he knew are dying."

"That sounds interesting."

"I know. So where have you been all morning?"

"I had something to take care off."

"Oh!"

He was glad she didn't ask what it was. She just stood up.

"Well, I'm going to shower."

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure. That's sound good."

"Meet me in the study when you're done."

"Alright.

She kissed him then went inside. Upstairs, she showered and dressed in a pair of pink stripes pants with a white blouse. Her makeup consisted of a little bit of mascara and rose-colored lipstick. She put her hair up in messy chignon. She added a pair of diamond teardrops earrings and necklace, and her Gucci watch. She sprayed on a little perfume and put on her pink stilettos. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she went downstairs to meet her husband. As he said, Sesshoumaru was in his study. He was sitting behind his desk staring deep into space.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

She walked towards him and leaned against the desk. He turned to face her and trapped her between him and the desk.

"Nothing really important."

She cocked her eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, alright. I made reservation for us at **_Bella Rosa_**. Hope you're in the mood for Italian."

"Sound great."

"What's wrong? You seem restless."

"Nothing is wrong."

He eyed her, skeptically. He then stood up and caressed her face. She leaned into the caress.

"If you don't want to tell me. I won't force you." He said before taking possession of her lips.

They broke away minutes later.

"Let's get going." He said.

She only nodded. To her surprise, he didn't call the limousine as they usually do. He got in his car and mentioned for her to do the same. The ride to the restaurant was quick. They chatted about everything and nothing.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated immediately. After placing their order, Kagome excused herself and went to the bathroom. She wanted to check that her makeup was okay. She found the bathroom easily and went in. All thought of mascara and lipstick flew right out of her head when she saw Kagura. She hasn't seen the woman since she attended the gala her brother had in her honor. Kagome mentally sharpened her wits and prepared herself for battle. She breathed deep and strengthened her posture.

"Well if it isn't the conniving slut who thinks she can steal my lover from me?" Kagura said.

"Steal? How can I steal something you never had…and never will?" Kagome replied.

"You think you're so smart. Just because you humiliated me in my own house doesn't mean I'm done with you." Kagura said.

"You don't say. I thought remodeling your face would have done the trick. Oh well, I guess I have to do more than that." Kagome said.

"Damn right bitch. I won't stop till Sesshoumaru is mine."

"Is that a challenge?" Kagome asked.

"Damn right."

"I accept."

"Let the best woman win."

"Oh, I intend to." Kagome said.

With that, she left the bathroom, slamming the door in Kagura's face.

Their food had already arrived when she came back. She sat down facing her husband. The latter gave her piercing look.

"What?" she asked.

"What do I have the feeling you're up to something?"

"What on earth would make you think that?" she asked, innocently.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you disappeared in the bathroom for ten minutes and when you returned, Kagura was behind you looking as if she wants kill you."

"She always looks like she wants to kill me."

"That might be so but that still doesn't explain the look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one that tell me that you're planning something. And whenever you have that look, you usually do something I don't approve of."

"You sound like my father. I assure you, Darling, I'm up to nothing." She smiled sweetly.

She proceeded to eat her lunch as if nothing happened. She was up to something. He could feel it.



"Do you mind dropping me at the Shopping Plaza?"

"Why do you need to go there?"

"I need to buy something."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No."

He looked at her. Confusion written all over his face.

"I mean it's alright. I just going to buy stuff…women stuff." She hurriedly explained.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Yes."

She hated lying to him but it was necessary. It was imperative that he doesn't know about her secret. They drove the Plaza in silence. He parked in front of a boutique.

"Okay, I'll send a limo to pick you up."

"Thanks."

She kissed him and exited the car.

"See you later."

"Bye."

She waited till he was out of site before going inside the jeweler shop. A young man with a tick French welcomed her.

"Ah! Kagome, my favorite costumer. So glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too, Kiyo. So is it ready?"

"I'm sorry, darling, but it's not ready yet. I told you this thing takes time."

"Well, I'm going to need finish before the end of the week."

"Of course, Cherie. It will be ready by then. You have my word."

"Great. I have to go. I'll see you later, Kiyo."

"You're leaving without buying anything?"

"Well, I don't need to…"

"Spending my brother's money in jewelry, Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and came to face with her twin sister, Kikyou, and Inuyasha.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You're not the only one who likes jewelries?" her sister said.

"Mon Dieu, twins. Never pictured you to be a twin, ma Cherie." Kiyo said.

"Oh yeah, this is my twin sister, Kikyou."

"Nice to meet you." Kiyo said.

"Don't let her husband hear you calling her your Cherie." Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" Kikyou asked.

"Because her husband is ridiculously jealous."

"Kiyo always call me Cherie and Sess is not jealous."

"Yeah right."

"I don't have time for this. I have to go. I'll see you, guys, later." Kagome said.

"Bye, Kagome."

She roamed the plaza in purchase a few things. She didn't want her husband to be suspicious if she returned home empty handed. Like promise, Sesshoumaru sent a limo to pick her up. She got home around five. It was almost time for dinner. She went upstairs to freshen up and rejoined Sesshoumaru in the dinning room. After dinner, they moved to the back porch and just relaxed in the hammock.

"So how was your shopping spree?"

"It wasn't a shopping spree. I just needed a few things. And besides, if I wanted to go on a shopping-spree, I would have taken you to Paris with me."

"You mean like last time?"

She smiled. By last time, he was referring to her last shopping-spree when she dragged him to Berlin with her and what was most infuriating was the fact that she only bought one black leather jacket. One lousy jacket. She could have get anywhere in Japan but no, she had to drag to Berlin to buy it.

"Next time you want to go shopping half across the world, leave me out of it."

She pouted.

"You know what I am going to get?"

"What?"

"A Chihuahua."

"You mean those noisy little things."

"They not noisy. I think they're cute."

"And annoying. If you're going to get a dog, get something that can actually protect you."

"Protect me from what? And besides I have you to protect me."

"I'm not always there." He tightened his arms around her. "I worry about you sometimes."

"Why? It's not like I'm in any danger."

"Maybe but you're far too trusting. People might take advantage of you."

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. You're just going to have to trust me on that one."

He didn't respond. She wasn't expecting any answer either.

"So, can I still get a Chihuahua?"

He chuckled.

"Anything you want."

"What Kagome wants; Kagome gets." She sang.

"That's right."

"You spoil me too much."

"My job is to love you unconditionally and to spoil you outrageously."

She laughed.

"And what's my job?"

"To love me, of course. And you've been doing s great job."

"So have you. I've never been this happy with anyone before."

"I'm happy with you, too."

"Can I spoil you?"

"If you wish and speaking of spoiling, I bought you something."

"What is it?"

"I bought you tickets to the opera."

"Tickets to the opera?"

"I remember you told me that you wanted to see The Phantom of the Opera."

"They're playing The Phantom of the Opera? That's fantastic."

"And do you know where the show is going to be?"

She shook her.

"It's your favorite city."

"Paris."

He nodded.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

"You're amazing. I can believe you'll do this for me and beside, I thought you hated the opera."

"I don't hate the opera. I just can't stand all the lovey-dovey crap they put on and call it art."

She laughed.

"You're my hero."

"Anything to make you happy."

"I'm always happy."

"And I want to keep it that way. I don't ever want to see cry or hurt. I don't want to see you sad."

"As long as I have you, I'll always be happy. Come rain or sun."

Author's Note: Pay Attentions to detail.


	5. Web of Lies

**Chapter V: Web of Lies……**

**Lady-K**: Hello to all my wonderful and faithful readers. There is something I need to clarify for you guys.

**Shadow**: You mean a couple of things.

**Kye**: Let her talk.

**LK**: Thank you, Kyela…oh yeah, these two are my muses. Shadow is the Yu-Yu Hakusho expert and Kye, short for Kyela which mean love in elven, is my Inuyasha expert. They…

**Shadow**: Would you get on with it. No one wants to hear your useless rambling.

**_Authoress pouts._**

**LK**: anyway, in this story, I said that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's parents were still alive. However, their mothers (Sess' mom and Inu's mom) are dead. Inutaisho, their dad, is still alive. However, he is married to me.

**Shadow**: Keep dreaming.

**LK**: Ignore him. Inutaisho's married to another woman but don't worry about them they don't play that big of a role in the story. I don't think you'll meet them anyway. Secondly, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou have never met before. He knows she has a sister but he never cross his mind that they mind be twins….I think that's all for now. Some of you ask some question so I'll post the answers at the end. **So read the chapter and review and makes me happy. The happier I am the** **more I'll write**.

**Chapter V: Web of Lies…..**

Sesshoumaru got out of the limo. Today has been an exhausting day at the office. He had to deal with two unsatisfied customers that were threatening to sue the company. To make matters worst, he spent the whole day worrying about his wife. She's been distracted all morning. He didn't get the chance to talk to her. Then she left around lunchtime. She said she was having lunch with Naraku but she hadn't returned since. He couldn't help wonder where she was. She didn't call him either as she usually did when she left before he did.

Part of him was worried that she might be sick and had returned home. The other part of him was mad as hell at her for not telling him where the hell she went. He seriously hoped she didn't spend the whole day with Naraku. Just the thought of his wife with another man fueled him with anger. He had better calmed down. She wouldn't do something like, would she? No, she wouldn't. Like she said, he had to trust her to be truthful to her vows. But damn was it hard.

He dropped his briefcase in his office and went upstairs to look for Kagome. Jakken had told him that she got home. He took the step by two in his hurry to see her. However, he was stopped dead on his track when he reached her office. He could hear talking. She was on the phone with someone.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" She was saying

'On for what?' He thought.

"I would have to meet you after I dropped off Sesshoumaru at the airport."

Was she talking about his business trip on tomorrow? And whom was she talking to?

"I don't want anyone to find out…especially not the media."

What the hell was she talking about? What didn't she want anyone to know about? Was she keeping something from him?

"I know he won't be happy to know that when he found out that I lied to him."

Lied about what?

"I know but I can't tell him."

Tell him what?

"Alright. I'll talk to you later….love you too."

He was dying to go in there and demanded to know what she was keeping from him but he restrained himself. If she didn't want to tell him, he won't force her. She'll come to him when she was ready. He just hoped it was soon. All this wondering was going to drive him insane.



Dinner was a silent affair. Sesshoumaru was still brooding and Kagome was lost in her own world. She was still thinking about what happen this morning. She knew she should be happy and truthfully she was. She was over the moon but she couldn't show her happiness unless she wanted her husband to notice it. She would eventually tell him but just not right now. She needed to organize her thoughts and decided on what she was going to tell him. She knew he would be disappointed that she had to lie to him but given time; he will forgive her especially after she told him her biggest secret.

After dinner, they went to their respective offices. Useless to say that the servants didn't notice the odd behavior of their masters, but they didn't dare say anything. They certainly didn't want to get fired and that's exactly what would happen if the meddled in the employers' business.

Kagome, done with her work, decided to go to bed. She undressed and took a quick hot shower. Dressed in her Sterling Short Lace-Up Camisole and ruffle butt-shorts, she went back to the room which her husband had just entered. He glanced at her and then went about getting undress. He took off his white dress shirt and threw it on the chair that sat in the corner. He sat on their bed to take off his shoes. She sat behind and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her head was against his back. She could hear his heartbeat. She caressed his chest and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"Then why are you so distant?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I've had a lot in my mind lately."

He put his elbows on his knees and rested his face on his laced fingers. He looked deep in thought and worried.

"If something was wrong, you'll tell me, right."

"Of course. You're the first person I would tell. However you need to learn to trust me to come to you when something is wrong.

Trust. Here it was again. Just a five letter words but meant so much. How can he trust her to not be the avaricious women that he was used to in the past? She'd never lied to him before. She'd never done anything to make him doubt her. Was it so hard to learn to trust someone? Even if that person was the same as the woman you promised to spend the rest of your life with?

This whole trust issue started when he was a little. The only person he ever beside Kagome was his mother. When she divorced his father because the latter was having an affair with his personal assistant whom later became Inuyasha's mother. His parents were already separated before the whole affair began. He remembered when he was little, when he lied down to sleep at night, he could his parents fighting. At the time, being a naïve little boy, he thought it was all his fault so he promised to be good. He picked his toys and always and behaved. 'Don't worry, honey. Trust me, everything will be fine.' She used to say. But everything wasn't fine. The next he knew, his mother was gone and another had taken her place and telling him to trust her and everything would be fine.

Well he was older and wiser now. He wouldn't make the same mistake. But at the same time, he felt like he should trust her and he did.

"But I do trust you." He said.

"Yeah but just not with thing that matters. You trust me with your money, your assets, and your body. But you don't trust me with your heart."

His heart? He gave her his heart the moment he married her. Didn't she know that?

He stayed silent. He couldn't tell her what was going on in his mind just yet. He wanted to be sure before he spilled his guts to her.

"Alright. I'll be patient. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Thank you, love. Now come to bed. Your flight leaves early tomorrow."

He finished undressing and donned a pair of black silk pajamas bottom. He went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He returned the bedroom and got into bed with his wife. She immediately moved closer to him and gladly took her in his arms.

They woke up early the following morning. She helped packed the necessities for his trip. Afterward, they showered together and after they made love in the shower, they got dress. She wore a cream colored skirt which was pleated in the back with matching jacket and red sleeveless shirt. She added her black Coach Sue Python pumps. God, she loved those shoes. They had cost her a small fortune but they were worth it. She had already done her makeup after her shower. She went to her closet to get her bag. She decided on her Coach Mini signature flap satchel. She had brought them with the shoes. Might as well wear them together.

Her husband was dressed when she came out. He wore a white Armani suite with a blue dress shit. His tie was a shade darker than the shirt. His feet were clad in handmade Italian leather boots. He looked good enough to eat.

She droved with him to the airport to say goodbye.

"I promise to tell you everything when you returned. So hurry back, okay."

He kissed her forehead.

"Alright."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

She didn't want to let go but she knew she had too. She could hear his flight number being called over the intercom.

"Well, you better go. I don't want you to miss your plane."

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know."

He kissed her one last time then left. She didn't left until he was totally out of her site. She sighed and then made way to the waiting limo outside. No point standing here. She had worked to do. And with her husband gone, she's going to have twice the amount of work to do. And not to mention she still have to go see Kiyo and picked up something.



Kagura was pissed. She didn't believe what her brother had just told her. The mere thought of it sent her blood searing. They were broke. How the hell could that happen? She couldn't fathom the idea. How could they be broke? Naraku owned a thriving business or at least that's what she thought.

"How could this happen?" She asked.

Naraku reclined back in his chair and looked at his sister.

"Well sister dear, thank of it this way. Now you'll know what it's like to boss your ass to get what you want."

She laughed as if he was insane

"What's so funny?"

"Work? Me? Oh! Please. When I marry Sesshoumaru I won't have to."

It was his turn to laugh.

"You seriously think he would leave his wife for you?"

"Of course he will. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. Let's analyze the facts, shall we?"

She grunted.

"Let's see. Kagome's young and beautiful."

"Are you calling me old?"

"You're well over thirty, my dear. That's not really young now, is it?"

"So what? Sesshoumaru needs a mature woman."

"True but he also needs an independent woman. Kagome works for her money, you know. She doesn't depend on her husband to buy her things."

"Why would I need to work? It's not like he can't afford to support me."

He grunted.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm going for a ride."

She exited the room with as much dignity as she could muster. She'd show her brother. She'd show Kagome. Sesshoumaru would be hers if it was the last thing she did. She called for the limo and ordered the driver to take her downtown. She didn't have a specific destination in mind. She just wanted to blow off some steam. She got in the limo but as she sat down, something jabbed at her bottom. She lifted up a little and retrieved the annoying object. It was a camera.

"How did that get here?" She said.

She threw on the other seat of the car. She recalled the conversation she just had with her brother. He did have a point. Sesshoumaru would want a strong woman. Someone that was an equal to him and if she was honest with herself, Kagome fitted that category perfectly. She was perfect for the stubborn silver-haired man. She had heard from her brother that Kagome did the same kind of business that her husband does.

Kagura didn't have any skill. At least none that could help her in the business world. She brought up in a life of luxury. She never had to work for anything. She always got what she wanted without lifting a finger. Her brother was right. Sesshoumaru would never leave his perfect wife for her…or would he?

Kagura rubbed her eyes. She wasn't seeing this. This had to be some crazy hallucination her mind made up to comfort her. She couldn't possibly be seeing Kagome across the street. This person couldn't possibly be Kagome because if she was she wouldn't be in someone else's arms. Someone that wasn't her husband.

"Driver, stop the car." She yelled.

She looked closer and sure enough here was Kagome in the arms of another man. Kagura smiled. Looks like fate was on her side today. She quickly retrieved the camera she had shoved away earlier. Yeah! Fate was definitely smiling down upon her today. She snapped a couple of pictures of the couple hugging. But she hit jackpot when they kissed. This was good. This was gold. No, better than gold. This was her ticket to a glamorous life.

"You're finish, Kagome West."



Across the street, Inuyasha pulled away from his fiancée. They just had lunch together with their wedding planner. He and Kikyou had finally decided on the date of their wedding. He was so excited.

"Well, I better go. I have to get back to the office or Kagome is going to have my head. With Sesshoumaru gone, she's busier than usual."

"You know, I've yet to meet that brother of yours."

"Really? You never met Sesshoumaru."

"Nope."

"Well, you're not missing anything, trust me. He's an asshole."

"Hey, don't like that about my future brother-in-law."

"He's already your brother-in-law. Your sister married him."

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

"Well don't worry. You'll meet him soon enough."

"I guess."



Kagome was behind her desk the following day when she got an unexpected visit. She didn't sleep well last night plus she was sick this morning. She half wanted to call in sick but with her husband gone, she had to come in. so since the moment she arrived at the office, she had buried herself in her work. Hoping to finish early so she can go home and lay down.

Since she had no appointment for the day, she was surprised when her secretary came in and told someone was here to see her.

"Have them come in, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

She was shocked when the person that walked through the door was Kagura. She was the last person Kagome wanted to see right now. But more importantly, what the hell was she doing here?

"What do you want?" She asked as she stood up.

"Such manners for a lady. Truly, Kagome, is that a way to welcome your guest."

"You're not my guest. I did not invite you here."

"Well no matter. You won't be here for long."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You won't be here for long."

"And why is that?"

"Because Sesshoumaru will be mine. Or have forgotten our little bet?"

"I didn't forget."

"And didn't I tell that the best woman would win?"

"And I told that I always do."

"Well my dear, why don't we let Sesshoumaru be the judge of that."

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh! You shall see soon enough."

Kagura stood up. She stopped when she reached the door.

"A word of advice, my dear, you might want to quit."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"It looks better in your resume as oppose to being fired." She laughed as she made her exit.

Kagome was perplexed. What the hell just happen? What was that deranged woman talking about? And why the hell would she get fired? Did she forget that Sesshoumaru owned the damn company? Well Kagura can keep her secret. Kagome had her own.

Suddenly tired, Kagome turned off her computer and decided to the rest of the day off. Maybe she'd visit Rin and Shippo on her way home. She hadn't seen them in a while and she missed the little critters. She stopped at her secretary's desk and let her know of her plan for the afternoon. She stopped by Sesshoumaru's office and picked his business letters so she could go over them later. All of the letters were in white envelopes except for one. It was in a yellow envelope and it felt a little heavy to be a simple letter. She thought about opening in but on the other side of the envelope the words '**CONFIDENTIAL'** was printed on it.

She wondered what it was.

What she didn't realize was the content of the envelope can either break or straighten her relationship with her husband.

Author's Note: You know what's in the envelope. Oh! Well you'll find out soon enough. This story is almost over. I'll try to finish soon. **Reviews for updates.**

**And the answers to your questions:**

**Question #1 from RoxyFoxyKitsune: Kag gonna tell Sesshou about Kikyou? Why can't Kiyo call kag Cherie? What's Kag's secret thingy? When are kag a Sesshou going to Paris? Why is Kagura so bitchy? Oh and will you please update as soon as possible? **

**Answer: He knows about Kikyou but he doesn't realize they're twin. Cherie means darling in French so Sesshoumaru does not want men to call his wife Cherie just like Kagome hates it when Kagura called Sesshoumaru Cherie. What's her secret is. You have to wait. Can't tell you I don't know when they're going to Paris. She's bitchy because I made her and she's supposed to be that way to fit the character she's playing.**

**Question #2 from Are-en1: When the jealousy part is going to start.**

**Answer: Don't rush. I have to lay out the foundation of the story first. But it'd be soon. If you're notice, it already started.**

**Question #3 From Someone: When would there be more Inuyasha?**

**I'm trying to get Inuyasha more involved in this story. It was never part of the original plot of the story. It was suppose to be focused only on Sess/Kag. If you really want more Inuyasha, read my fic the times of our lives. There's definitely more Inu in it. **

**Well that it for now. Till you read again, adieu.**


	6. The green eyed monster

**Chapter VI: The Green Eye Monster…**

Sitting at the head of the conference table, Sesshoumaru forced himself to stay awake. He was currently visiting one of the international branches of his company. It wasn't often that he came personally. He usually sent someone, like Inuyasha, to take care of these boring affairs. However this time, he had to be there. This department was launching a new product and they had arranged a meeting with him to get his permission.

He had soon found that it was bad idea to be here in person. The people that were giving the presentation were stuttering and acting like scared children and it was getting on his last nerve. He had sat for six hours on a plane to get here. The last thing he needed was a bunch of grown people acting like idiots. He didn't have time to waste. He was tired and cranky. Not to mention, he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He had searched his mind for a clue for what she wanted to talk to him about but every time, he came up empty. He was getting worried. A bunch of ideas have been plaguing his mind and he didn't like any of them.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked the manager.

"Um…Umm…I…"

"I've heard enough."

"But sir, I…"

"I'm giving you permission to launch the product."

"Well, thank you sir. You won't be disappointed."

"For your sake, I hope not."

"We won't let you down."

"Well then, I think we're done here. Just fax the papers to my office.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be taking my leave then. Good day, gentlemen."

He gathered his brief case and coat and left. Once he reached the elevator, he called his driver and told him to have the limo ready. Checking on the time, he noticed that it was barely after six in the afternoon. If he left now, he would home early tomorrow morning. He didn't waste anytime. He called the hotel and told them to have his suitcase packed by the time he reached it.

One hour later, he was comfortable sitting in his company jet. The only thing in his mind was his wife and that secret of hers.

To pass the time, he worked on a few business related stuff and slept during the rest of the flight home. By the time the plan landed, he wanted nothing more to a hot and soothing shower.

When he arrived home however, Kagome was no where to be found. The whole mansion was quiet. It was no surprised, it was barely dawn. The servants weren't even up yet. He left his luggage at the front door for someone else to take care of. He took his much needed shower and decided to get some sleep until Kagome returned from wherever she went.



Kagome arrived back to the mansion around lunchtime. She had spent the night at Sesshoumaru's parents' home. They had invited her to dinner last night and somehow they talked her into staying the night. Inuyasha and Kikyou were also there but they left after dinner. And now she was returning home. She needed a shower and a change of clothes. She also wanted to see if Sesshoumaru had called her. Since she had left her cell phone at home, she had no way of knowing. Her husband was due back home in two days. She couldn't wait to see him. She had so much to tell him. She wanted to see his face when she told him her secret. Sesshoumaru was going to be a daddy. She giggled at the thought.

"Morning, Mrs. West."

"Good morning, Jakken. Did Sesshoumaru called."

"The master returns home early this morning."

"Sesshoumaru's home"?

"Yes, madam. But the master went out. He has been wondering where you were."

That's right. She didn't tell anyone that she was having dinner with her in-laws.

"I'm going to shower. Let me know when my husband returns."

"Yes, madam."



Sesshoumaru was furious. How dare that little bitch. How could she go behind his back and slept with his good-for-nothing bastard of a brother? What did the bastard have that he didn't have? He had given her everything she ever asked for. Not that she ever asked for a lot but that was beside the point. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. She told him to trust her and when he was starting to, she went and did this. How the hell was he suppose to trust her after this. Just wait till he got his hands on them. He was going to kill them both. First he'll tie her up and made her watch him castrate her lover with a dull butter knife.

Well he didn't have to wait to find them. He knew where Inuyasha lived. He could just go and collected her himself. With a sharp turn of the wheel, Sesshoumaru was speeding up the road that would take him to Inuyasha's house. The drive that usually took about twenty five minutes was made in ten. Despite his fury, he was amazed that he didn't get a speeding ticket.

His brother lived in a mansion though it wasn't as big as the one he lived in with his soon-to-be ex-wife. Just the thought alone sent him in another fit of fury. He had never felt more hurt by anyone before and he wished that it wasn't Kagome that did it. As much as he hated her right now, he still loved her. She was still his wife and sincerely hoped that they'd find a way to salvage their marriage.

Inuyasha wasn't there when Sesshoumaru stormed into the house. Kaede, the housekeeper, was in the middle of dusting a vase and was so startled that she almost dropped it when the door flew opened.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"Umm…the young master went out a short while ago."

He quickly left the house. _"Damn that Inuyasha. Where the hell could be?"_ he thought. If he had stayed for five seconds or so, he would have met the cause behind all of his troubles. Kikyou came out of the kitchen and asked Kaede who was at the door.

♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀

After her shower, Kagome dressed and went into Sesshoumaru's office. She had left her laptop in there and she needed it to get head start on this week's work. Since Sesshoumaru was gone for the past week, she had to do most of his work and had been neglecting a bit of hers. Truthfully, she was exhausted and was quite glad her husband was home. She often forgot how much work her husband has to do.

Sesshoumaru's office was the same as it had been since she was there yesterday morning except for the pile of paper that was once his unsorted mail. Apparently her husband has been here and he must have been in hurry not to clean up after himself. Her husband was a closet neat freak. She moved behind the desk and started to put order into things. She threw away the empty envelopes and filed away the important papers and set the bills aside. They didn't have many bills since it was paid directly from their bank accounts. She found a letter that was addressed to both her and her husband by none other than Naraku, Kagura's brother. The letter was pretty simple. Naraku was requesting a meeting with her husband. His business was in the verge of bankruptcy and was offering to sell half of it to Sesshoumaru.

"So that's what the confidential letter was." She said.

She set the letter aside and returned to her cleaning. The next thing she found was far most suspiring than the letter. There were a bunch of pictures of her sister and Inuyasha making out in front of Kiyo's jewelry shop. She wondered why Sesshoumaru would need to do with these kinds of pictures. Unless…no that was ridiculous. There was no way that Sesshoumaru would have her followed while he was gone. Would he? He said he trusted her and she never knew Sesshoumaru to go back on his word. He would never lie to her. He had too much pride for that. Then what the hell was going here?

Looked like she didn't have to wait long for her answers. From the office window, she could see her husband's car pulling up in front of the mansion. A couple of minutes later, Sesshoumaru stormed into the office. He seemed surprise to see her but his surprise soon turned into anger.

"What are doing in here?" he asked.

His voice was calmed and collected. His voice betrayed nothing. However, she could see the barely restrain anger behind his brilliant golden eyes. The only problem was that she wasn't sure why he wasn't angry. It wasn't the first time that she has been in his office. Instead, she decided to ask that was more important at the moment.

"What are these?" she asked, referring to the pictures she was holding.

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I don't understand. What do you want me to tell you?"

"That you're sleeping with my brother?"

"Excuse me. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"You think I'm sleeping with Inuyasha?"

"Well are do you explain the pictures then?"

She gasped then looked at him as if he had just grown another head.

"You had me follow?"

"What? Don't turn this against me. This all about you."

"You bastard, how could you? Does the word 'trust' means anything to you?"

"Why should I trust you when you're having an affair with my brother behind my back?"

She slapped him hard across the face.

"In all the fifteen months that I've been with you, not once have I been with another man. You're the only man that I've ever slept with or maybe the blood on our honeymoon bed wasn't proof enough for you. But you know what, Sesshoumaru, I don't fucking care anymore. No matter what I do, I'll never have your trust and I'm tired of waiting. You can take your fucking trust and shove where the sun don't shine. I'm out of here."

She pushed pass him and slammed the door. He was too stunned to do anything. Even the sound of tires screeching out of the driveway wasn't enough to take him out of his stupor. He moved to his desk and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was still trying to understand what just happened. He had confronted Kagome, thinking that she would confess of her affair with his brother but that wasn't what happened. She had totally turned everything around and left. And on top of that, she slapped him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and went to the small bar he had in his office. He fixed himself a drink. The burning feeling of straight vodka going his throat quickly cleared his mind. Kagome had left him and he was to blame for it. Even though he couldn't explain the pictures but now he was sure that she hadn't betrayed him with anyone. But now she was gone and he wasn't sure where she went. He could try calling her but he knew she wouldn't want to see his face right now. She had every right to hate him. He had questioned her integrity and her love for him. It was going to take a lot for her to forgive him. If she ever forgave him.

There was a knock on his door.

"What?" he barked.

He was in no mood to deal with anyone. Jakken's head popped behind the door.

"What is it?"

"Master, your brother is here to see you."

"What does he want?"

Before Jakken could answer, Inuyasha pushed him out of the door and entered his brother's study.

"Man, it's been a while since I've been in this house." Inuyasha said.

"Not long enough if you ask me. What do you want?"

"Gee, what crawled up your ass and died?"

Sesshoumaru glared.

"Kikyou said you were looking for me earlier. I tried to call but you didn't pick up your phone."

He was about to retort with an insult when a second person entered the office and this one cause Sesshoumaru to freeze.

"Where's Kagome." She asked.

Standing before him was a woman that looked almost exactly like his wife. There were the same height and about the same size. Her hair was longer than Kagome's but the stranger and his wife had the same eye and hair color. That was where the similarities ended. While Kagome was always jovial, this person looked more serious. And besides, his wife was more beautiful than this woman.

"So I finally get to meet the infamous Sesshoumaru. I heard so much about you from my sister."

The word 'sister' sounded foreign to him. She was Kagome's sister and she was with Inuyasha. The pieces of the bizarre puzzle were piecing themselves together and he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the final picture.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand.

He shook her hand.

"Well you apparently know who I am, so who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kikyou. Kagome's older twin sister."

He was afraid that she'd said that. He had heard when she said that Kagome was her sister but having her confirming it again just prove how much of a fool he was for not believe Kagome.

"I fucked up." He said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did something happen to Kagome?" Kikyou said.

He was once again interrupted when Jakken came inside. The butler looked troubled

"What is it, Jakken?"

"Sir, there's a phone call for you."

"Can it wait? I'm a little busy."

"It's very important, Sir. It's about the mistress."

He didn't need to be told twice. He dashed toward his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Sesshoumaru West?"

"Yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Dr. Takahiro. Your wife has been in an accident."

"Kagome? Is she okay?"

"Yes. We have stabilized her condition and she would just fine."

"Why wasn't I contacted earlier?"

"We've tried to reach you but the phone number indicated in Mrs. West papers was off. We called several times and left numerous messages but no one picked up. Mrs. West was in critical condition. We had to do something."

"Where is she?"

"Yes. She's currently at Tokyo General Hospital. Her condition has been stabilized but she might loose the baby."

"Baby?"

Author's note: I just wanted to update this story at least once this year. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE.


	7. Begging for Forgiveness

**Chapter VII: Begging for Forgiveness…**

Sesshoumaru didn't remember much from the drive from his mansion to the hospital. It was all one big blur. As soon as he hung up the phone, he made a mad dash to his car, with Inuyasha and Kikyou after him. He hadn't told them exactly what happened but from his expression, they could tell it wasn't good. The limo was waiting in front of the mansion. Jaken was standing in front of the door.

"I thought you mind need the car, sir."

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru made a mental note to give the old butler a big bonus on his salary. During the drive to the hospital, he told Inuyasha and Kikyou about Kagome's accident. He didn't mention the baby. He didn't know that much about the situation either so he didn't want to speculate.

So there he was, standing in the hallway, waiting to see his wife. He had spoken to a nurse earlier and she said that Dr. Takahiro was with Kagome and couldn't speak to him at the moment. She wouldn't let him see Kagome, saying that he had to wait for the doctor. It took about fifteen to twenty minutes before the doctor came out.

"Mr. West, I presume?"

"Where is she? Is she alright? Can I see her? Is the baby alright? She doesn't hate me, does she?"

"Mr. West, calm down. I will answer your questions one at a time. Mrs. West is fine at the moment."

"What do you mean at the moment? Is my wife going to die?"

He heard a whimper in the background, probably from Kikyou.

"Mr. West, nobody is going to die. Your wife is fine. As I said on the phone, we have stabilized her condition. Other than a few broken ribs and bruises, she has a small fracture in the right side oh her head. She's been slipping in and out of consciousness. As for the baby, we don't know yet. After suffering such a physical trauma, her body might reject the pregnancy. We're keeping her here so we can see how it progress in the next few days. If anything goes wrong, we might have to abort the baby but as of right now, everything is normal. We'll just have to wait and see."

"So, can I see her?"

"Yes, but only for a little while. She has to rest."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He left Inuyasha and Kikyou in the waiting and followed the doctor Kagome's room. Dr. Takahiro opened the door and let him in. The door was then closed behind. There weren't any light other than the one that was coming from the window. Kagome was lying in the small hospital bed looking as white as the sheet she was covered with. Her breathing was shallow and her skin looked clammy. He slowly advanced toward the bed. He was afraid to touch her. She wasn't very happy with him right now and he couldn't blame her. If she lost their child, he'd be completely responsible. And if that happened, she'd never forgive him. He needed to find a way to get her forgiveness.



Naraku found his sister sitting by the pool behind their large mansion. She was skimpily clad in a two-piece red bikini that left nothing to the imagination. In his hand, he carried a newspaper. Normally he wasn't one for gossip, but when he picked up his paper this morning, the image on the front page had immediately captured his attention. He had quickly scanned the article then left to find his sister. He had a gut feeling that she had something to do with the accident. Sesshoumaru's wife, Kagome had been in accident. The article didn't tell much except that she was hospitalized and currently unconscious. The case was under investigation, trying to see if drugs, alcohol or even foul play were involved.

Kagura, seeing her brother heading toward her, sat up and pulled a towel over her semi-nude body. She took a sip of her drink, turned toward her brother. He thrust a newspaper to her. She eyed him, confusedly.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

She unfolded and started reading it. A smile found its way to her lips. Apparently, Sesshoumaru's little bitch had gotten herself into an accident, and was unconscious at a hospital.

"I hope she never wakes up," she mumbled to herself.

Naraku didn't hear her but he saw the smile on her lips.

"Please, tell me you don't have anything to do with this?" he asked.

"Why would I be involved in this?"

"Because you hate Kagome."

"So you're blaming because she's a bad driver?"

Naraku sighed.

"I really hope that you don't have anything to do with this because if you do, we're in deep shit. I don't think Sesshoumaru will want to help someone who's trying to break his marriage or murder his wife."

"I didn't do anything to do with. Happy now?"

"Yes, quite."

Naraku left, and she went back to sunbathing. She had lied to her brother. She hoped that Sesshoumaru hadn't seen the pictures she had left at his office. She hoped that they didn't have anything to do with the recent events. Naraku was right. Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate it if he discovered that she might be responsible for his wife's accident.



Five days later, Sesshoumaru was kicked out of the hospital. Kagome was still unconscious but otherwise she was fined. Dr. Takahiro had ordered him to go home and get some rest. The day after the accident, Kagome was moved to a more spacious room at the request of her husband. Her mother, her grandfather, and her little brother had come to see that same night after the accident. Kikyou had called them and told them about the situation. He was glad that he didn't have to do it. His father, as well as his step mother had come to visit. Even that girl, Sango came by, and brought flowers for Kagome. The room she was in was filled with her favorite flowers, get-well cards, and stuffed animals.

Sesshoumaru had spent all of the time that he wasn't at work by her side. She came to once in a while but otherwise remained in slumber most of the time. Dr. Takahiro had told him not to worry. It was just the body's way of healing itself and the baby.

After threatening to call security, Sesshoumaru finally left the hospital and went home. He ate a small meal, and then took a shower. He hadn't slept in their bed since Kagome had her accident. Most of the time, he passed out in his office. He only used the master suit to shower and dress before he went to work. Right now, he was exhausted, and sleep seemed like the best thing he could do right now. He'd be of no use to Kagome if he was sick. He'd get some rest for now. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn't wake until hours later when he rolled over and something hard dug into his back. He sleepily pushed it aside and went back to sleep.

Jaken woke him later when it was dinner time. He took another quick shower to clear the cobwebs from his sleep addle brain. The warm water worked it magic, and he was able to think more clearly. He hadn't done much thinking lately. He was far too worried about his wife, and his unborn child. Each day that passed gave him more confidence that his baby might lived. He prayed Kami that he did. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he left the bathroom. On his way to his closet, his eyes fell on a small silver object that was on the bed. It was on Kagome's side of the bed. That's probably what he had felt while he was sleeping. He picked it, and noticed that it was wrapped. The object was square and the wrapping was silver. A tag was hanging from the side.

"To my beloved Sesshoumaru."

He turned it on its side, not that it expected it to do anything. Obliviously this present was meant for him, and it was from his wife. But what reason would she have for getting him a gift. Their anniversary wasn't for another couple of months. His birthday was for another six months. So what was the occasion? He wondered if he should open it. It was for him but should he wait for her to give it to him like she intended to?

He put it back on the bed. He could wait. After he dressed, he went to his office. He worked on the files he brought home with him last night. Jaken brought him his super and he dined in his office that night.



She was sore all over. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Her mouth was dried as if it was filled with cotton balls. Kagome was confused when she opened her eyes. The room she was in looked nothing like her bedroom. This room was painfully white despite the fact that it was filled with sweet smelling flowers. The bed she was lying in was not as comfortable as the king size bed she was used to. The crisp white sheet was nothing like the soft satin sheets she slept in every night with her husband. She recognized the smell of iodine that lingered in the room instead of the calming lavender she usually sprayed on her pillow.

With a groan, she hoisted herself up. Her body protested at the movement but she forced herself to sit up. Kagome looked at the room she was in. Her favorite flowers were everywhere, along with stuffed animals and cards. She reached for the closest one. It was from Sango, and it was held by a white teddy bear.

"_**I'm so sorry about your accident. Please get well soon and I miss you. I'll visit you soon. Sango."**_

Her accident? Now she remembered. She had been in an accident and that's why she was at this dingy room with the worse back pain imaginable. Her memories were still jumbled but she remembered most of what happen. She had a fight with her husband after he had accused her of cheating on him with his brother, Inuyasha. She remembered slapping, and then storming out of the house. She only had enough time to grab her keys. Seconds later, Her Ferrari was speeding down the driveway. She had been so angry and hurt. She knew that Sesshoumaru didn't trust many people, but she was his wife. Didn't that mean anything to him at all? She had made a vow to be faithful to him. Apparently she needed to sign it with her blood to convince him. And looked where that had led them. She had almost got herself killed along with her baby.

"My baby…oh god. I hope nothing happen to my precious child."

Suddenly she felt nauseous. Bile rose up her throat and she suppressed the urge to vomit. She put one hand on her mouth and with the other, she pressed the called button. A few minutes later, a nurse walked in.

"Oh Mrs. West. Thank God! You're awake. Your husband is going to be so please. You've been…"

"I'm going to be sick," she said.

"Oh…Oh I'm so sorry Mrs. West."

The nurse quickly brought a small bucket over to her before she vomited on her bed. She threw up the food that was in her stomach. There weren't a lot there to begin with so it didn't take long. Once she was done, she felt light headed. She handed the bucket back to the nurse.

"Would you like some water to rinse out your mouth?" the nurse asked.

"I like to brush my teeth."

"Of course."

The nurse set the bucket down and helped her of the bed. Slowly, she limped her way to the small sink in the opposite if the room. She found a small tube of toothpaste and toothbrush with the hospital's insignia on it. Kagome brushed her teeth three times to get rid of the wretched taste of vomit from her mouth. She then splashed some cool water to her.

"If you're up to it, I can arrange for you to take a shower," the nurse offered.

"That'd be great."

"Good. Just sit down for a minute, and I'll get a wheel chair."

With the help of the nurse, she limped back to her bed, and sat on the edge. The nurse returned about ten minute later. She brought a wheel chair but also a doctor. Kagome assumed that he must have been the one taking care of her.

"Well, hello there, Mrs. West. I'm Dr. Takahiro. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been through a meat grinder."

The doctor laughed.

"Keiko said that you wanted to wash up."

"Yeah! Would that be okay?"

"Just let me do a quick check up and we'll see."

Dr. Takahiro went through his routine checkup for over fifteen minutes. He checked her chart twice to make sure he didn't overlook anything.

"You're making great progress, Mrs. West. You'll be sore for a little while but we can get you some painkillers for that. You just need to rest and you'll be as good as new in no time."

Kagome was glad to hear that she was going to be okay. But there was one thing that was plaguing her mind.

"Ummm…Doctor?

"Yes, Mrs. West?

She didn't know how to phrase her question. She wrapped her arm around her stomach protectively. Apparently the doctor got the message.

"Ah, yes. You're wondering about your baby?"

She nodded.

"Well, don't worry. Your baby is going to be fine. For a while we weren't so sure it was going to make it but it did. That's one little survivor you got there, Mrs. West."

The doctor patted her hand, and Kagome relaxed. She felt tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffed and wiped her years.

"When can I go home, Dr.?"

"In a couple of days at the least."

"But I thought you say I was clear?"

"You are but we want to make sure that nothing goes wrong with you or the baby."

She nodded.

"Alright." She said.

"I'll leave you to your shower then."

"Thank you."

The doctor was at the door when he turned to her.

"Do you want me to call your husband? He's awfully worried about you. I had to threaten to call security to get him to go home. He's been here every day since the accident."

"Sesshoumaru…"

She softly gasped. Did she want to face Sesshoumaru so soon? Of course, she didn't. She didn't want to face her husband after what happened between them.

"Mrs. West? Are you okay."

"Yes. I'm fine."

"So do you want me to call your husband?"

"Actually, can I talk to him instead?"

"Of course. I'll have a phone brought to you after your shower."

"Thank you."

Dr. Takahiro smiled and left.

"Okay, everything is ready," Nurse Keiko said.

She helped Kagome to the wheel chair and brought her down for her much needed shower

**Insert Page Break Here**

Sesshoumaru was going through some papers, when his phone rang. He quickly picked it up, thinking that it might be the hospital calling.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru speaking."

"Hi, Sess," said a timid voice.

Sesshoumaru stiffened. He knew that voice.

"Kagome."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Kagome, you finally wake up. Are you alright. Hang on; I'm coming to see you right now."

"No."

He was taken aback. She didn't want him to come see her?

"What do you mean no?"

He heard her sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I don't want you to come to the hospital."

"Why not. Why can't I come see you?"

"I need to be alone for a while…"

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"No, Sess. I need to figure where we going with our marriage."

"I…"

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love you so much but even that don't mean anything if you can trust me. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to you but it is to me. I used to think that I could live with it but I can't. Especially not after this. I need to know if what we have is really worth it. If I really want to stay married to a man who have no faith in me…"

"…Kagome…" he tried to cut in.

"I'm going to have my mom picked me up from the hospital."

"But I…"

"I'll call you when I'm ready."

He knew there were no changing her mind once she had it set on something. And right now, she was thinking whether she wanted to stay married to him. He didn't like but the best he could do was give her time.

"Okay, Kagome. If this is what you really want," he said.

"Thank you."

He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see the gesture.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too."

He hang up the phone but he didn't get back to work. He didn't feel up to it. Instead, he retired to the bedroom where Kagome's scent still lingered in the air.

Author's Note: Should she divorced him? What do you guys think?


End file.
